


До (победного) конца

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), veliri



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда у них совместное задание, Рут приглашает Шоу на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До (победного) конца

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Kingsman: Секретная служба».

— Так что, ты все-таки сходишь со мной в кино? — раздается в ухе мурлычущий голос Рут, и Шоу скрипит зубами, подавляя желание содрать очки к чертовой матери. К сожалению, это невозможно: в коридоре темно, а полезный девайс оснащен прибором ночного видения. 

И Мерлин будет вне себя от ярости: он не выносит, когда агенты теряют с ним связь, а уж если речь идет о сознательном саботаже...

— Серьезно, ты спрашиваешь об этом _сейчас_? — бормочет Шоу и крадется дальше, то и дело вскидывая пистолет, напряженная и предельно готовая к любым неожиданностям. — Я тут немного занята.

— Мы всегда заняты, такая уж у нас работа, — отзывается Рут бодро, будто это не она сейчас пытается взломать компьютерную систему безопасности террористов и отменить уже запущенный процесс самоуничтожения базы. — Так что насчет свидания? Если кино не подходит, я могу угостить тебя выпивкой.

— Агент Ланселот, — раздается третий голос, и Шоу как никогда благодарна Мерлину за вмешательство. — Стоит ли мне напомнить, что вы отвлекаетесь сами и отвлекаете агента Персиваля? 

— Бросьте, Гарри, — Рут тихо смеется. — Лучше нам обеим думать о возможном свидании, чем о том, что я могу не справиться, и все здесь взлетит на воздух. 

— Не говорите так, я уже почти взломал код, — слышно, что Мерлин волнуется.

— Как скажете, Гарри, — очевидно, Рут улыбается. — У нас есть еще десять минут сорок одна секунда.

Шоу стреляет, двумя пулями укладывая на пол двоих затаившихся противников. Смертники. Как и все в этой группировке. Шоу не готова признать, что Рут права: в их ситуации лучше думать не о смерти, а о глупостях вроде кино, выпивки и свиданий. И потом, это почти традиция. Каждый раз, стоит им оказаться рядом, Рут приглашает ее куда-нибудь сходить, а Шоу неизменно отказывает. 

— Слушай, Самин, — будто прочитав ее мысли, окликает Рут. — Я понимаю, что тебе нравится наша маленькая игра, но если бы это действительно был последний шанс — ты бы согласилась?

Да, думает Шоу и сама морщится от этого странного непривычно-теплого чувства где-то в груди. Она бы согласилась, и уже давно, потому что... Потому что Рут — это Рут, и она может раздражать и сводить с ума, быть шумной и навязчивой, но, несмотря на весь распространяемый ею флер легкомысленности, она _надежная_. А это именно то качество, которое Шоу больше всего ценит в людях.

— Это никакой не последний шанс, Ланселот, — цедит она. — Мы выберемся — как и всегда.

— Рут. Терпеть не могу, когда ты зовешь меня позывным.

— Мы выберемся, _Рут_ , — с нажимом повторяет Шоу и продолжает зачистку. Террористы не пытаются бежать, напротив, судя по направлению их движения, они стараются попасть в командный центр и, скорее всего, хотят помешать Рут предотвратить взрыв. Этого Шоу позволить не может.

Раздается деликатное покашливание Мерлина — он сообщает, что отправил Рут нужные данные.

— Как вовремя, Гарри, — тепло отзывается та и ненадолго замолкает — видимо, окунается в работу. Проходит время, прежде чем она ровно сообщает: — Не сработало. Обратный отсчет все еще идет.

Шоу почти проклинает очки — в нижний левый угол чертов Мерлин вывел таймер, и она точно знает, сколько времени у них осталось. Чуть больше трех минут. Что ж, думает Шоу, было бы глупо умирать в одиночестве, поэтому она направляется обратно, петляя по темным и запутанным коридорам.

Еще полчаса назад они могли уйти, оставить все как есть, и когда база взлетела бы на воздух, они бы остались живы. Но, к сожалению, вместе с базой взорвался бы огромный живой квартал, что повлекло бы за собой тысячи жертв. Кингсмен не мог такого допустить — и они рискнули. 

Рут предлагала Шоу уйти, заявляя, что справится сама. 

— Незачем, чтобы обе из нас рисковали, — сказала она и посмотрела внимательно, пронзительно, без привычной насмешливой улыбки, без нарочитой беззаботности во взгляде. 

— Не говори глупостей, — Шоу мрачно глянула в ответ.

Разумеется, она осталась.

— Гарри, — вдруг восклицает Рут, — можете произвести повторные расчеты с учетом тех данных, которые я только что скинула?

— Одну секунду, — Шоу представляет, как Мерлин суетливо поправляет очки, как пальцы бегают по клавиатуре, как жмется к ногам хозяина чувствующий его тревогу Медведь. — Готово!

Снова повисает тишина, и Шоу почти на месте, она успевает, у них есть еще минута, значит, она увидит Рут напоследок и, возможно, что-нибудь ей скажет. Если поймет, что должна говорить, и найдет нужные слова.

Таймер замирает.

— Да! — раздается ликующий голос и вслед за ним — усталый и не скрывающий облегчения:

— Слава богу, Ланселот, вы справились!

Шоу выдыхает и только сейчас понимает, что сжимала рукоять пистолета до побелевших костяшек и, кажется, прокусила нижнюю губу. Или ее разбил тот боевик, с которым пришлось сойтись в рукопашной?..

А потом она слышит выстрелы — целая автоматная очередь. Они раздаются одновременно и в наушнике, и совсем рядом: Шоу почти вернулась к командному центру. Прежде чем подумать, она срывается с места и бежит. 

Конечно, Рут может за себя постоять, она великолепный боец, но если ее застали врасплох...

— Ланселот! Мисс Гроувз! Все в порядке? — как сквозь пелену доносится голос Мерлина. Шоу влетает в просторное и уставленное мониторами помещение, не заботясь о безопасности, не боясь нарваться на пулю.

— ...Все в порядке, Гарольд, — живая и невредимая Рут с улыбкой смотрит на вбежавшую Шоу, в правой руке у нее фирменный зонтик Кингсмен, левой она аккуратно поправляет только что надетые очки. — Слишком резко развернулась, вот они и слетели, — она умудряется выглядеть смущенной.

Судя по молчанию, Мерлину хочется многое высказать о неосторожности, безалаберности и рискованности действий Рут, но он, что удивительно, молчит.

Шоу видит лежащее на полу тело — все выпущенные боевиком пули вернулись назад. Сама она никогда не доверяла этой технологии, а вот у Рут проявилась настоящая страсть к использованию зонтов, она даже помогала Мерлину с их усовершенствованием. 

— Я не успевала дотянуться до пистолета, так что зонт пришелся весьма кстати, — заметив взгляд Шоу, с улыбкой поясняет Рут. — Признайся, что они могут быть полезными!

Если честно, Шоу сейчас готова признать что угодно. И потом, дурацкая штуковина только что спасла Рут жизнь.

Но вместо этого она просто говорит:

— С зачисткой закончено, теперь мы можем убираться отсюда.

— Наконец-то, — Рут смеется, будто бы на нее никак не повлияло, что они только что чуть не погибли. Она сама даже дважды. Это только кажется: Шоу мало что понимает в эмоциях, но за все то время, что знает Рут, привыкла подмечать детали. У Рут сейчас совсем не такие сияющие глаза, как обычно, и ярко выраженная складка у губ. Очевидно, что она чертовски устала и нуждается в хорошем отдыхе.

Когда они, покинув базу, едут в штаб-квартиру, Рут склоняет голову к плечу и интересуется:

— Так как насчет свидания, Самин? 

— Черт, проще согласиться, чтобы ты перестала меня доставать, да? Хорошо, нам обеим не помешает пропустить по стаканчику, — грубовато отзывается Шоу.

Рут улыбается в ответ, и видно, что раздраженный тон ее ни капли не обманывает.


End file.
